gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Afraid
Afraid is a song originally by Nelly Furtado feat. Attitude from her 2006 album Loose. It is sung by Reece Montgomery feat. New Directions in the Season 5 episode, Jaxon's Biggest Fan. Lyrics Reece What they say, what they say, what they say, You speak out, all you feel is defiance. All you need is some self-reliance ‘cause this world is gonna always try us. And all you wanted was to run for cover. Well, here's looking to yourself and no other. We're all searching for that special something and we keep on running. We all have the choice to take the lead or follow, I want to feel the light shine on me. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay ‘cause you're only human. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay you'll soon get strong enough. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay ‘cause you're only human. You're so afraid of what people might say. You're going to break, so please don't do it. You wanna spread your wings but you're not sure, Don't wanna leave your comforts, wanna find a cure. We're afraid of who we see in the mirror. We wanna let go, but it feels too pure. Who wants to be alone in this world? You look around and all you see is hurt, but the light it always finds us if we move with a little trust. A diamond don't define what shine is, I don't need a Rolex to know what the time is. You got yours; let me find what mine is. I'm a survivor, look how strong my mind is. I stand on my own, it's all me regardless of whatever they call me. I'm a leader not a follower. And I'd rather be paid and popular. Ride, homie, get your dollars up. We're in the belly of the beast that already swallowed us. It’s the end of the world and we know it. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay ‘cause you're only human. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay you'll soon get strong enough. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay ‘cause you're only human. You're so afraid of what people might say. You're going to break so please don't do it. New Directions You're so afraid of what people might say but that’s okay, You're so afraid of what people might say but that’s okay. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that’s okay, that’s okay. You're so afraid of what people might say but that’s okay. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay ‘cause you're only human. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay you'll soon get strong enough. You're so afraid of what people might say, but that's okay ‘cause you're only human. You're so afraid of what people might say. You're going to break, so please don't do it. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs Sung By Reece Montgomery